Texas Love Story
by hellokitty120
Summary: Rebekkah ends up in Travis County where she meets and falls for Tommy, even in the light of him killing her travel companions. Can Rebekkah deal with Hoyt and the constant danger of being in love with Leatherface?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Rebekkah, can I ask a favor?" my Aunt Claire asked me. She had a habit of expecting me to do things for her, because she felt that I owed her. She let me move in with her before I went to college, to save me from my father.

"Yes Aunt Claire." I kept my answer short because I knew that's what she liked. She was an angry person and liked control. I always kept things short with her even though I was an extremely talkative person.

"Carly is going on a road trip through Texas, her father doesn't want her going with just her friends, so I was wondering if you'd go and watch over her?" Carly was my Aunt's step-daughter, she was also a fellow cheerleader with me. Her father was very overprotective. Carly and I got along just fine; we weren't much alike with her being the super bitch and me always trying to be nice to everyone, but I considered her my friend.

I didn't want to go, but I never said no. "I guess I can do that, but…" I was then interrupted by Carly's scream of glee. She must have been eaves dropping.

"Daddy, Bekks said she'd go. I'm going to call Ryan and Holly." She bounced out of the room her medium length, shiny, blonde, hair trailing behind her. I sighed and shook my head. I wasn't looking forward to this trip.

Chapter 1

After four hours in the car with four people who didn't know me or really didn't like me, one who was too dumb to ever shout up, and Carly, I was ready to get out of the car. "When are we stopping? I need to stretch." I said to Riley, who was driving. Riley was really tall, and he was pretty nice compared to his twin brother Ryan. They both had green eyes and black hair, Riley's was shaved though.

He looked at me through the rearview mirror and said "I'll stop at the next gas station, Grandma." Riley, Ryan, and their best friend Sammy had been making fun of me all day because I had worn a dress. My dress went to right above my knee, was a pretty yellow, my favorite color, and was strapless. It was nothing a grandma would ever wear in my book, but to them it was too conservative. _I'm sorry I don't dress like a slut like your girlfriends._

Another half an hour went by with me in silence before Holly yelled, "There's a gas station, stop! I so have to pee." Holly was pregnant; I was really surprised that she'd made it four hours in the first place. Riley pulled over and we all jumped out except for Carly.

"Carly, why are you sitting in the car? Come on." Ryan, her boyfriend, said. I just kept walking and went up to the front counter.

"Hello ma'am, I was wondering if there are any hotels or restaurants in the area." I said with a smile, the lady that was manning the counter didn't really seem interested until I said ma'am. She looked up and smiled at me with a content look in her eyes.

"Well, sadly, just about everything here in Travis County has closed up, but me and my family run a bed and breakfast up the road a bit." She said to me.

"Thank you so much, I'm Rebekkah, by the way." I said as I extended my hand to shake hers.

"I'm Luda Mae, and I like your dress Rebekkah." I blushed seeing as she was the first person to say anything nice about it all day. "I like when girls wear dresses, it makes them look nice and decent."

"Well, thank you." I smiled and turned around when I heard bells above the door ringing. Carly and Ryan were standing in front of the door. Carly's face said it all, she thought this place was disgusting and she wanted to leave. "Luda Mae offered her house as a place for us to stay; she's going to make us dinner."

"Lovely." Carly whispered. She then grabbed Ryan's hand and walked back outside. Holly and Kenzie followed them outside.

"Well, let's get going." Luda Mae said. She went outside and got to her car. We all followed her to a big, white house in a field. Luda Mae leads us all inside and that's when I see a man in a wheel chair and I big guy behind him. The big guy seen me and instantly turned around and walked out of the room. The moment I seen him, I felt something in my heart hurt. The look in his eyes was so sad and made me want to run to him. I wanted to be with him. Luda Mae started talking to us all, "This is Monty, my brother."

"What the fuck happened to your legs?" I heard Sammy ask as I followed Luda Mae out of the room.

"Who was that behind Monty when we first walked in?" I asked. Luda Mae looked at me like she was hoping I hadn't seen him.

"That's my youngest son, Tommy. He's really shy, and new people scare him."

"Why?" I asked. I was really curious about the huge guy I only had a glimpse of. Curiosity killed the cat, I was hoping it wouldn't kill me.

"In school, he was made fun of because he has a skin disease that affects his nose and cheek. People were really cruel to the point that he dropped out in eighth grade. I wish people would just see my boy for who he is, just a sweet, sweet boy." Luda Mae looked like she was going to cry. I walked over and I hugged her. I didn't know why I did it, but it felt right. After about a minute, she turned to me and said "Thank you darling, I'm okay now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was now dinner, I looked at the table and seen what we were having: potatoes, green beans, and some type of meat I couldn't identify. I didn't eat meat so I wasn't really interested in it anyways. "The potatoes look delicious Luda Mae." I said.

A man walked in then. He was older than me, but only by ten years or so. "Howdy folks." He said. "I'm sheriff Hoyt."

"Did you just say howdy?" Riley asked while laughing.

"Yes I did boy, is it a problem with ya?" Hoyt asked while touching his pistol that was still attached to his hip. Riley just shook his head and looked down. "Didn't think so."

Luda Mae walks in with some beers for Hoyt and Monty and some iced tea for everyone else. I hated iced tea but I didn't want to be rude, so I took the cup she offered me. Monty then banged his cane against the floor.

"Aren't you a purdy little girl?" Hoyt said to Carly, as he tucked her hair behind her ear. She slapped his hand away and gave him a disgusted look. Ryan looked so angry.

"Don't touch my girlfriend." Ryan screamed. He stood up and went to hit Hoyt.

"Calm down, Ryan. He didn't mean anything by it. This is his house and you need to sit back down." I said quickly. Ryan glared daggers at me, but he sat down. I heard a door open and close and then Tommy came in. I looked at his shy smile and gave him one in return. I wanted him to feel comfortable. I got that feeling in my heart again. I wanted that sad look out of his eyes, I wanted to kiss it away, wait, no. I don't know what I wanted.

"Tommy please come and sit down next to me." Luda Mae said. She was looked around, waiting for someone to say something. Carly and Holly looked at him and quickly looked away, terror in their eyes.

Sammy, being the ass that he was, yelled "What the fuck is on your face?" Riley laughed and he looked at Kenzie who also began to laugh.

"Seriously, dude, what the fuck?" Ryan said. He had a look of complete disgust on his face.

"Shut up!" I screamed, I stood up and hit Sammy in the head with my hand. I would have liked to hit him with something harder but I had nothing. I grabbed Tommy's hand; I felt electricity zap up my arm as we walked to the kitchen. I saw the back door and pulled Tommy towards it. He was slightly reluctant to be with me but he followed outside, once there he sat on a bunch with him. He sat slightly away from me, and covered his face. He looked like he was crying, and pulled him towards me and hugged him. I was glad he was letting me touch him. I felt that I needed to touch him, I didn't want to ever let go.

He doesn't immediately pull away from me, but after a minute he relaxed and sat back. "I'm so sorry for everything they said. I wanted to hit Sammy with something more than my hand. Ugh, I'm so sorry." He didn't really respond, he kind of grunted and I kept talking. "Those people aren't really my friends; I'd never hang out with people so cruel on my own." I felt like crying myself. I didn't like cruelty. He didn't deserve this.

I go back to trying to hug Tommy; he lets me sort of but is still very hesitant. I smile at him and he smiles back.

Ryan's P.O.V.

I hated these freaks, I so wanted to leave now. I sat there silently and ate my food. I really didn't like the looks Hoyt was giving me. Asshole touched my girlfriend, no body touched Carly. Carly was mine. "Well, this meat is really good, what is it?" I asked to break the silence. I fucking hate silence.

Hoyt smiles at me, but it's fucking creepy. He scares the shit out of me and I want him away from me. "It's super fresh, just killed it two days ago." I didn't like his use of the word 'it' but I didn't say anything. I squeezed Carly's hand.

"Where's Bekks? Did that freak hurt her?" Carly asked. I didn't like the look the creepy ass woman gave Carly, but what could I do? "She's been gone a long time now."

"Bitch, go upstairs until you can say nice things." Hoyt screamed. I looked at him with evil in my eyes.

"That's fine; I don't want to eat with you freaks anyways." She stood up and grabbed my hand. She basically pulled me with her. The minute we were upstairs she turned to me, and said "I want to leave, now!"

"We can't leave babe, not yet. We need to get some sleep and then we'll leave in the morning." I looked into her eyes, they were pleading. I didn't want to tell her no, but I had to. I shook my head and she hugged me.

"Fine Ry-, I love you." She agreed to my plan but still I felt my stomach drop.

"I love you too, Carly Loch."

Hoyt's P.O.V.

"Boy." I said as I looked at the kid with the buzz cut, Riley or something, "Go check on that girl."

"Me?" The kid asked, and I nodded my head. He then got up and walked out of the room towards the kitchen. "So Mama, how's business going?"

"Oh same old, same old. As you know, I got a good hunk of meat today." Mama replied.

"I feel we'll be eatin' good for a while." I said, and Uncle Monty laughed. I liked when he laughed, I still felt bad for him losing his two legs because of my commands.

"This time you need to keep your girliefriends quiet, if I get woken up again from their screams, Imma shoot 'em."

"'Course Uncle Monty. I'll do what I can." The one girl looked scared, so she got up and muttered something and walked out of the room.

Rebekkah's P.O.V.

"What the fuck, Bekks? Why you touching the freak?" Riley yelled. It scared me because I didn't know he was there. Tommy tried to pull his hand from mine, but I pulled it back.

"Riley, why don't you shut up, and go back inside?" I asked. I was getting mad. Riley was being insensitive to Tommy.

"Freak, back away from Bekks." Riley shouted. Tommy started to walk away, he looked upset.

"Tommy wait." I said as I pulled him back to me. He pushed me down and I fell to the ground. It hurt. I looked at my hands and seen that they were all cut up. Tommy turned towards me and looked sad; he had tears on his face. He walked towards me, but Riley yelled at him so he just turned around and walked away without a sound.

Riley walked up to me and helped me up; I glare at him but take his outstretched hands. I hear the door open and look up, it's Kenzie.

"What's going on?" Kenzie said with a weird look on her face.

"Nothing." I said as I walked into the house. Riley and Kenzie followed me.

"Where's Thomas?" Luda Mae asked me.

"He got upset with Riley, and walked to the side of the house. Do you have peroxide?" I asked as I showed Luda Mae my hands. She immediately got up and took me to the kitchen.

"Will you tell me the whole story?" Luda Mae asked. I decided I liked her a lot so I began.

"Tommy and I were talking when Riley came out. He said something mean and Tommy got up to leave; so I grabbed Tommy's hand tighter and he pushed me away. I fell and scrapped up my hands. He was about to come back, but Riley yelled at him and he walked away. I really felt like me and Tommy were getting somewhere. He didn't like as shy for a minute, and then Riley ruined it." I said. I was out of breath by this time and Luda Mae just smiled at me. She didn't say anything and that was okay. I felt she understood my frustration with everything.

Finally Luda Mae spook, "Why aren't you afraid of my boy, like your friends?"

"I wouldn't call them my friends. Carly is my Aunt's stepdaughter. He's nice and makes me feel…I don't know. And the only thing that scares me is that he doesn't know his strength. His push probably wasn't meant to hurt me, but I feel a bruise forming already." I was really honest.

"He doesn't know his strength. I am sorry you got hurt, he's probably sorry too." She said.

"Well, I'm sorry those kids were assholes to him. He doesn't deserve that. I wish Tommy hadn't run off." I said quietly, but seriously.

Sammy's P.O.V.

"While, we're going to go upstairs and sleep, I guess." I said as I looked around at the dwindling party. I grabbed my girlfriend's hand and started towards the stairs. Kenzie and Riley followed behind me. When we reached the top of the stairs, we headed towards Ryan's voice. "Hey."

"Sammy, we're leaving in the a.m. as soon as everyone is awake. These people fucking creep me out and I don't want to be here any longer than necessary."

"I agree." I said quickly. I said goodnight to everyone and pulled Holly into the next bedroom and kissed her long and hard. "How's my baby?" I said towards her stomach.

"The baby is fine; she keeps kicking me though, so mommy isn't really happy." Holly replied to me. I kissed her again. We laid down, and I fell asleep in moments.

Ryan's P.O.V.

After everyone left our room Carly turned to me and started undoing my belt. I felt a little awkward for a second because honestly I didn't know when this room was last cleaned. "Babe, here?" I asked, but I received no answer because her mouth then encircled my dick. She started sucking harder, and moving her hands around my nuts. I was in heaven. She continued on and when I burst; she sucked everything down her throat.

She stood up and began to take her shirt off slowly, too slowly for me. I took over. I quickly had her down to her bra and underwear, which was matching black and white lace. I pushed her onto the bed and took my own shirt off.

I avoided kissing Carly because it grossed me out tasting my own sperm on her tongue. I went to sucking on her breasts and made them peak. She let out a small moan that made me happy. I loved making her moan, it meant I was doing something right.

I started kissing down her stomach and swirled my tongue in her belly button, again moaning. I moved back up and kissed her neck leaving a mark on her neck. I wanted that creepy Hoyt to know she belonged to me.

I stuck my finger into her slit and found that she was indeed wet. I was happy with this. I moved my cock to get ready to enter her, I quickly went in and she gasped. I kept my finger on her clit and my mouth was now on her left breast. My right hand went to massage her right breast.

I quickly went in and out, until I could feel that I was about to climax. I tried to hold off so that she could reach hers, but my dick was being selfish. I released into her and rolled over next to her. I fell asleep instantly.

Rebekkah's P.O.V.

"Do you think I can talk to Tommy real quick? I want to make sure he's okay." I asked Luda Mae. I really was worried.

"In the morning, darling. Go off to bed." She replied to me. I obeyed and went upstairs. I fell asleep after about an hour of tossing and turning. I fell into a dream…

Tommy was sitting in a field; I walked up to him and pushed him back. He was startled but he trusted me. He just laid there so I got on top of him and kissed him. I kissed him and he began to kiss me. He moved to pick me up and then he carried me to a chair.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hoyt's P.O.V.

"Tommy, get up here." I screamed. He quickly came. "You need to go get those boys and bring them downstairs. Then you tie three girls to the beds. You leave the pregnant one to me." Tommy shook his head. "What do you want, boy?" I asked.

He then pointed to a chair. "He wants to keep Rebekkah for himself." Mama said. I look at him frustrated and he keeps on pointing. I realized he's not going to budge so I said, "Fine, just leave her in her room."

"Now, Tommy, is there a specific boy whose face you like?" Mama asked. Tommy nodded his head. "Which one? Buzzed black hair?" Tommy nodded yes.

"I thought so." I said. I saw the way Tommy looked at him. Envious. "Go get to work, now." Tommy nodded.

Tommy and I went upstairs to the room with the pregnant girl and shaggy hair boy in it. Tommy grabs the boy and walks out of the room; I picked up the pregnant girl and took her downstairs. I tied her to the chair. She began to wake up, so I put my hand over her mouth.

"You scream, you die. Do you understand me?" I asked her. She started to nod her head as fast as she could. "I'm going to move my hand, now." I removed it and she didn't make any noise. I put tape on her mouth and went to check on Tommy's progress.

Rebekkah's P.O.V.

When I woke up the sun was definitely high in the sky. I wondered why the group didn't wake me up. I got dressed in another dress, this one was a lot like the other one but it was a navy color and had ruffles above my breasts.

I went downstairs to see if anyone was in the kitchen, Luda Mae was at the sink and Holly was at the table. She had tape on her mouth, I was so confused. I walked up to her and pulled it off, and she began to scream. Luda Mae turned around with a cleaver in her hand and walked towards me. I backed up, but I bumped into something hard. I turned around and seen it was Thomas.

"T- T- Thomas, w- w- what is going on?" I stammered a little. He just stared at me and stood blocking my way out of the kitchen. I turned around and faced Luda Mae, who had moved closer to Holly.

"Now, Rebekkah, don't do anything rash. Just sit down and let me talk to you." Luda Mae said. I said down next to Holly, feeling a really didn't have a choice. "You were nice to my boy and he likes you. I'm going to offer you this one time, you can either take it or leave it. My boy needs friends, and I've always wanted a daughter so we're going to let you live as long as you behave and follow all of our rules. If not, you will be killed painfully and maybe even treated to some of Hoyt's fantasies." She said the last part with disgust but the rest like it was an everyday occurrence to threaten people's lives.

"What about everyone else? Holly? The baby?" I asked.

"Well honestly, we in this house believe in always being honest, the boys will die and become part of dinner, the two blondes will be raped and tortured until Hoyt gets bored and then they too will become part of dinner too. Holly will carry the baby to term because we don't kill children. Her fate will be determined then. The baby will either be raised here or by one of our distant family members." Part of dinner? I was stuck on that. I didn't particularly like my cousin or her friends but for them to die? I didn't want to die and I liked Tommy and Luda Mae. I didn't know Hoyt or Monty, but I didn't want to be raped by Hoyt no matter what.

I turned and looked up at Tommy. His life had been hard and if I wasn't has friend he probably never would have any at all. "What are the rules?" I asked calm as ever.

Luda Mae looked at me happily, "Don't leave the property, do the chores that will be assigned to you, take care of Holly until the baby is born, and never leave. Also, we are a loyal family, so if you become our family, you will be loyal to us, not your friends."

"Okay." I replied simply.

"You can call me Mama if you'd like. I know this isn't easy, but Tommy didn't want you to die, so it's this or death."

"Mama, I like that, never really had one of those before. Mine died when I was five of cancer." I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Can I go outside?" Mama nodded yes. "Would you join me Thomas?" He looked sad but he followed me.

We sat on the same bench as yesterday. "Why do you look sad?" I don't know why I felt so upset that he was upset. He was kidnapping me.

He pointed at me. "I made you sad?" I asked. He nodded. "How?" He touched my lips, but just barely, it sent heat straight down to my pelvic region. "Something I said?" He nodded again. For someone who didn't talk, it was easy to communicate with him. "What did I say?" He thought for a minute and then pointed at himself. I was confused at first and then realized it was his name. "You like it when I call you Tommy more than Thomas?" He nodded again.

"That's fine, Tommy." I smiled and he smiled back at me. "You want to know something?" I paused waiting for his reaction; he nodded, so I continued. "I had a dream last night about you."

He moved his hands in a gesture for me to continue so I did. "Well, you were sitting in a field and I came up to you," I paused, embarrassed. He waited patiently. "I then kissed you." He looked surprise. "I wish I knew what you were thinking." I said.

He pointed at me then his lips then at his chest, and then shrugged his shoulders. I took it to me he wanted me to tell him why I kissed him. "I wanted to." I said shyly. He looked at me with glee in his eyes, again I wish I knew what he was thinking.

"Tommy, get your ass in here." Hoyt yelled. Tommy got up and began to walk away. I grabbed his hand and reached up and kissed his cheek. It was a long reach. He looked really surprised, but he smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

I walked back inside and asked Mama if I could talk to her about some of the details of me staying there. She agreed and we sat down at the table. I noticed Holly had her tape back on her mouth and was silently crying in her chair.

"What did you mean by them becoming part of dinner?" I asked. I knew the answer but I still needed to hear it from her.

"Well deary, when the meat factory closed down, we lost our only source of food besides the garden. Hoyt decided that we needed to do something to fix this and we turned to cannibalism. I know it seems weird at first but you'll get used to it in no time. It's actually quite good." She replied calmly, too calmly for the subject matter.

"Mama, I have a problem." She waited for me to continue on my own. I was hesitant. I didn't want to die and this could cause my death. "I'm a vegetarian. I don't eat meat, animal or human." She just stared at me for a second.

"That's okay. You can eat vegetables and fruit." She smiled and I returned it because I again felt accepted by these people. My own travel companions made fun of my vegetarian ways, but these cannibals accepted it. I felt so happy; I could of cried.

Hours passed as I did the chores Mama assigned me. I didn't see Thomas all day, but I did hear the screams of Sammy, Ryan, and Riley. Sammy's were particularly hard to hear; he was screaming for Holly and the baby. That broke my heart. I took a nap in the afternoon and when I woke up it was dinner. Nothing interesting happened at dinner and with that I had successfully completed my first day in my new life.

Holly was brought to the room I had slept in the night before. I second bed had been added to it and she was shackled to the bed post. The tape was still on her mouth but after Hoyt left I removed it, slowly.

"Holly, are you okay?" I asked. I knew she probably wasn't, but I had to ask.

"Why would I be okay? I'm in a house full of freaks, and I ate people last night." She replied to me. Her comment on them being freaks made me mad so I put the tape back on her face and walked away. I went to my bed and laid down.

"If you're going to call my family freaks; then you can keep the tape on." I said.

I laid in the bed for a while before I started to drift off, but after what seemed to short of a time to actually call it sleep, I heard a scream. I sat up in bed, as did Holly. "I'll go check what it is." I went into the hallway and to the room next door. The door was closed but I could hear Hoyt's voice talking to Carly. I couldn't make out the words but it didn't sound good from Carly's screaming.

I returned to mine and Holly's room and tried to go back to sleep, to no avail. I decided when the sun came up to go into the kitchen. I sat at the table for probably an hour before Mama came down.

"Why are you up so early?" She asked. She sounded concerned.

"Hoyt's little party last night woke me, and I just couldn't sleep after it." She looked at me as if she knew what I meant.

"You can move rooms. We'll put you in the room next to mine. I never hear anything, unless she's a real screamer." Mama told me. I got up and hugged her and then helped her make breakfast. I had toast, while everyone else ate some sausage thing and eggs.

After breakfast I went and sat on my bench again, and after a while, Tommy joined me. He was all smiles today. He had on a new mask. I couldn't tell if it was Ryan or Riley but either way I hated it. "Tommy. I liked your other mask better. The one just makes me think of all the times they yelled at me and made fun of my dresses." I didn't tell him it also made me feel horrible because Ryan or Riley were supposed to be my allies, not Tommy and Mama. I feel sort of traitorous, but that quickly went away when Tommy smiled at me.

He went inside and returned a few minutes later with his old mask. "Thank you." I said, and then we just sat there in the silence. It was a nice silence. "Since we're now friends, what's your favorite color?"

He thought for a minute and then pointed at my eyes. "Blue?" I asked. He nodded yes. "Mine is yellow." He smiled and then I asked him more questions and told him more about me. I kept my darker secrets but told him everything else.

We didn't come in until lunch. Mama asked me if I could take some food upstairs to Kenzie, Holly, and Carly. I said sure.

I first went to Holly's room. "Hey Holly. You hungry?" I asked. She didn't respond, so I left the food next to her on the bed.

Next, I went to Kenzie's room. "Kenz, I brought you food." She turned towards me, fear apparent in her eyes. Relief washed over her when she seen it was me.

"Why aren't you chained up?" She asked. I didn't have a good answer to this.

"They like me." It was the truth. She just nodded her head and began to eat. I couldn't tell her she was eating a person, maybe even her own boyfriend. So, I just left.

Lastly, I went in to Carly's room. She has make up covering her face and only had on a large shirt. It looked like it was Hoyt's. "Hey, I brought food." She looked up, hope on her face.

"Untie me, now Bekks." She said in a whisper.

"I can't." I said. "Do you want this food?"

"Why can't you?" She asked. She was louder now. Almost to a scream.

"It's against the rules." My reply was simple. My loyalties lied with the Hewitt clan now.

"I don't fucking care. I need to get to Ryan and Holly so we can leave. You need to untie me and help."

"No."

"What do you mean no? You don't tell me no." She was full on screaming now. "You friends with these hillbilly freaks?"

"They aren't freaks." I said and I throw her food at her. She screamed and started cussing at me. She was saying everything mean she could think of.

Tommy came in next and glared at her and took my hand and led me out. Hoyt came in next and started hitting Carly. He hit her for a minute and then came out. "If she upsets you again, you just tell me, missy." He said and he walked off down the hall. I felt safe. My new family had protected me.

By the next day, none of the boys were screaming anymore. Tommy didn't use any of their faces in his masks either. It took Hoyt a week to get sick of Kenzie, but he kept Carly for three weeks. He said it was to make her suffer for yelling at me. My new family really loved me. Mama told me I was the daughter she never had and that made me smile. Hoyt even grew on me. He was usually always nice to me and kept his perversion to a minimum around me. Uncle Monty stayed quiet and reserved.

The day after Carly died, a new group showed up. There were only three of them and the one was overweight. He died first because he couldn't run very far at all. Tommy caught him within seconds. The second guy and the girl split up. Tommy went after the girl first, because she had headed towards the meat factory.

I was told to stay upstairs, out of the way. They didn't want me getting accidently hurt or anything. I heard voiced downstairs and then someone on the stairs. I peeked into the hallway and seem the guy was only a door away. He saw me and grabbed me by the hair.

I screamed. I knew there was no one around to hear me but I had to do something. He put a knife to my throat and we walked to the top of the stairs. "Who are you?" He asked me. I was so scared.

"I'm Rebekkah." I answered. He shoved me a little and I walked down the first few stairs. He stated behind me, pressing the knife to my throat. We reached the bottom of the stairs and I could see Uncle Monty's empty wheelchair in the living room. He was nowhere in sight though.

He led me to the door and paused. "Open it, bitch." He growled in my ear. I did as told and we walked out on to the front porch. "Claire!" He yelled. "Sonofabitch, I got your girl, give me mine for yours!" He was still yelling.

"Actually that's not how we do things around here." I heard Hoyt say from behind me. We quickly turned around; the knife dug into my throat a little. I gasped. The next thing I hear is the chainsaw and I could feel the blood pouring onto me. Thomas had snuck up behind the guy and sawed off his head. I was drenched in blood, little of it was mine, and crying hysterical.

"Un-Unc-Uncle Monty." I stammered out. Hoyt nodded and went inside. Tommy came and hugged me from behind. "I was so scared." I said. "You saved me." I turned around and hugged him as tight as I could.

"Uncle Monty is fine, locked in a closet is all." Hoyt said. At the moment Mama pulled up in an old green car I'm guessing belonged to someone they once killed.

"Rebekkah, you're covered in blood. Thomas, go help her clean up." Mama said. We did as we were told and headed inside.

Once at the top of the stairs, I stopped in my room for a new dress, this one was green and went to the floor in a bohemian chic style. It had white zebra-esqe strips on it. Tommy helped me out of my dress, but left me to undo the rest of my outfit. I quickly showered and got dressed.

I came out of the bathroom and was surprised to see Thomas still waiting for me in the hall. I was delighted. We walked downstairs together and made our way into the kitchen where Mama was. She was finishing dinner and asked us if we'd set the table. We did together and the family ate a cheerful meal. I was thankful to be alive and I was more than thankful that I had found a family so willing to protect me. I felt blessed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

I really liked it here. I didn't like Holly's constant bitching or her constant crying about Sammy. She was really getting on my nerves. One more month till the baby came.

I spent all my free time on the bench with Tommy. He wouldn't let me in the basement. I guess he didn't want me to see what happened down there. I heard the screams and the chainsaw. I was so afraid of chainsaws that I didn't even leave my room if I heard it. I loved staring into his eyes, they were brown and I could get lost in them.

Luda Mae knew my secret; she knew I was in love with her son. Everything he did made my body heat up. Every time he touched me I got so happy. Just his eyes could make me perk up a bit.

One day I decided I was going to tell Tommy how I felt, so I went to the basement door and opened it. The door was heavy and took me a good minute to open it. I walked down the stairs to the first landing and seen him standing over some guy who had visited the house the day before. I didn't like seeing him with a knife over the guys face.

"Hi." I squawked out. Tommy looked up and instantly his eyes went from calm to angry. He pointed up the stairs. I continued to walk down them. He started to walk over to me; thankfully he put the knife down first. We meet at the last stair. He lightly, well lightly for him, pushed me back. I pushed him forward. "I'm not going back upstairs."

He grunted and pushed me again. "No, Tommy. I'm staying." He leaned down and picked me up. He throw me over his shoulder. "I need to talk to you." This halted him. He waited a minute and then set me back down. He stared into my eyes. I could tell he was still mad.

"Oh, stop being so angry." I said with a laugh as I jumped off the last step and went to sit on a chair that was conveniently located next to the dead guy. _Yay._ I thought. "Come here." He listened and he knelt before me, so that we were now level. I hugged him and he seemed a little surprised.

"Tommy, do you like me?" He nodded and looked confused. "No, do you like me, like me?" He didn't do anything. I leaned forward and put my lips to his and kissed him. He seemed so shocked that he initially pulled away. I looked into his eyes and then went to kiss him again. This time he let me. His lips started moving with mine and after a moment he opened his mouth so my tongue could enter. I could feel this kiss in my nether regions and only pulled away when I couldn't breathe anymore.

"Tommy, I love you. I love you so much." I said after a moment. He smiled at me. He then touched his chest where his heart was and pointed at me. "Do you love me too?" I asked, hoping that's what he meant. He nodded and stood up, pulling me with him. He hugged me again, lifting me off the ground. I kissed him again. I was so happy; I was finally with the boy I loved. I felt safe for once in my life. He ended the kiss before I was ready and stepped back. He looked confused and then looked down. I followed his eyes and noticed his privates were standing in attention.

I walked up to him and rubbed my leg against it a little and kissed him again. He got harder from just this simple touch. "Do you want me, Tommy?" He nodded and touched his heart again and then his swollen member. "Your heart wants me, but so does…" We both looked down. He nodded again. I shyly asked, "Do you want me to make it feel better?"

He nodded. "I'm a virgin, and I've never done this. If it sucks; I'm sorry." He shook his head as to say that I couldn't ever suck. In my head I was thinking pun intended. I undid his pants and lowered them. I then made him step out of them. We repeated this with his underwear. "Sit in the chair, babe." He sat and I began to suck. Pre-cum came almost immediately and it actually tasted kind of good. I started to move my head back and forth and started to massage his ballsack. I wanted this to be good for him. It didn't take long for him to start pushing my head a little. He was enjoying it and getting closer to orgasm. I liked that I made him this way; I wanted to be the only way to ever make him feel this way. He began to shudder and then he exploded in my mouth. I drank it all in.

He looked so satisfied. He then pulled my shoulder and then my arm. I stood up and he pulled me to him. He then kissed me long and hard. He pulled me on top of him and we began to make out. I was getting really wet and Tommy could tell through my panties that were up against his thigh.

"Tommy, are you working down there?" Hoyt yelled, ruining the moment. Tommy grunted loudly and Hoyt shut the door. Tommy stood me up and started to redress himself. He then pointed to the stairs and gently shoved my shoulder.

"I don't want to go up there." I said with frustration. I was horny and wanted to stay downstairs with him. He pointed to the stairs again. I shook my head. He then picked me up and started walking to the stairs. "Put me down now, Thomas!" I yelled. He basically dropped me. I landed on the stairs and could feel where the new bruises would be. He turned and walked back to his work area.

"Tommy?" He grunted loudly at me and went back to cutting the guy's face off. I touched his arm and he then shoved me backwards and I landed with a thud against a freezer. With tears in my eyes I walked towards the stairs.

"Whatever Tommy." I said as I turned and ran up the stairs. I ran all the way to my room and shut the door with a bang.

Tommy's P.O.V.

I hurt Rebekkah. Why'd I hurt her? She is the only person nice to me besides the family. She made me feel so good with her kissing of my mouth and thing Hoyt calls a penis. I wanted to make her feel good like Hoyt showed me with those magazines. Hoyt screwed that up and now she was mad at me. I pushed her. Why'd I push her? She called me Thomas again. I don't like when she calls me that. I like hearing Tommy from her voice. Her beautiful voice, what if she won't talk to me anymore?

I chop the guy up into pieces, angry at myself. I went up when Mama called for dinner, but Rebekkah didn't come down. Mama and Hoyt talked but I didn't listen. I could only think of Rebekkah. After dinner we watched TV for a while but then everyone went to sleep. I go up last. I walked past my room and go to Rebekkah's. I knock. I wait. I opened it myself after a few minutes. She's sleeping.

I went to the bed and touched her arm; she woke up. "Tommy?" She sounds groggy.

I nod my head and put my hand on my heart. I squeeze the area. "Does your heart hurt?" She asked. I nod again. "Mine does too." I put my hands up to ask why.

"You hurt my heart when you rejected me Tommy." She said it so sadly. I could see her blush from the moon light. I wanted to scream. I didn't want to hurt Rebekkah no more. I grabbed her arm and made her sit up. "What is it?" She asked. I then kissed her with all I had. I wanted her to feel that I loved her.

She pulled back. "You can't just kiss me and expect everything to be okay." She was still mad. She was going to be mad forever. I grabbed my heart again, but then got up and walked to the door. "Wait." I turned around and seen that her arm was reached out towards me. I walked back over to her and sat down.

"Do you love me?" I nodded quickly. I touched me heart again. "Prove it." She said it with a strange husky voice. I didn't know what to do, so I just sat there. She began to take her dress off, and I saw her perky round breasts for the first time. I stood up and took my clothes off to match hers. She left only her underpants on. I didn't have underwear on from our previous encounter. "Come here." Last time she said that it ended with me feeling so good that I immediately came forward.

She laid down. "Do whatever you want to me." She said. I tried to remember what Hoyt had taught me, but couldn't concentrate with her breasts staring at me. I touched one of them and it instantly perked up more. So, I touched the other one, same thing. "Oh, Tommy." It was barely a whisper.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Rebekkah's P.O.V.

I knew I was going to have to take over soon, he seemed really lost. I loved his hands on me. "Tommy, touch me down there." I said as I moved his hands to where I wanted them. He stuck one, then two fingers inside me, while his thumb was working on my clit. It felt so amazing, I moaned. He then put his mouth on my right nipple and began to suck. I moaned louder. I was afraid I was going to wake Mama up. "Oh God, Tommy." I screamed. I was reaching my climax, and Tommy's fingers started to move faster. My whole body clenched and then released and I was floating on a cloud. It took me a minute to realize Tommy had gone to sucking up my juices and was licking my pussy. He quickly brought me to climax again. I was moaning so loud

I didn't even hear the door open, and I'm guessing Tommy didn't either. "Well, boy, you're doing good." I heard. I screamed. Tommy turned around and his face turned pink but his eyes turned murderous. Hoyt just looked on; thankfully Tommy's huge form was covering most of me. Tommy grunted and Hoyt left the room. Hoyt had ruined the moment for the second time that day.

Tommy moved away from me and laid down next to me. I kissed him and cuddled to his chest. I didn't want him to ever leave me. He put his hand over my heart. "I love you too, Tommy." He pulled the covers up, covering me, and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

Tommy's P.O.V.

I stayed up most of the night to watch Rebekkah sleep. She was so beautiful. I didn't want to take my eyes off of her, but eventually I fell asleep. I woke up to find her snuggled against my chest. I place I liked her to be. She was still sound asleep. I could hear her breathing and the sound was very soothing. I just listened and it lulled me back into a dreamless sleep.

Rebekkah's P.O.V.

I woke up and I immediately felt alone. The spot next to me in bed was empty. I wondered where Tommy had went but I figured if I got up, I'd find out. I moved out of the bed and got dressed, a simple purple wrap around dress. I left my room and went to the stairs. I heard the voice of Hoyt and the grunts of Tommy. I listened closely.

"…careful boy. We already have one baby on the way. You can't go off having sex with her unprotected. It would be okay if you were going to kill her, but we all know you ain't; so you got to watch yourself." Tommy grunted a few times and then walked away. I could hear his footsteps as he approached the stairs. I quickly stomped my feet so it sounded like I just reached the stairs. I descended the stairs and met Tommy at the bottom. He put his hand out for me and I took it. He directed me into the kitchen.

Mama was cooking what looked to be lunch, meaning I had slept longer than normal. When we entered she just smiled at me and directed me to sit down next to Holly. I did but I pulled Tommy with me and made him sit next to me also.

"So, you slept late Rebekkah." Mama said. My face instantly blushed.

"I guess I was just really tired." I sort of lied. It wasn't a real lie, since I was tired but that probably wasn't the reason I slept so long.

"You two aren't fighting anymore?" She asked me, pointing at Tommy as she spoke. Tommy grunted and grabbed onto my hand.

"No, we were never really fighting Mama." I said reassuringly. Holly scoffed when I said Mama. Tommy gave her a dirty look and then got up to exit the room. I stood up with him and kissed him on the cheek. This elicited another scoff from Holly and a smile from Mama.

"Leave it to you Rebekkah to get Stockholm syndrome." Holly said stupidly. Tommy's eyes glazed over briefly but then he just went down to his work room.

"You know Holly, with your stupid remarks; you're just giving us reasons to kill you." I said with a smile. "Do you have a death wish or something?"

"Actually, no. I would very much like to live so I can go home and send the cops after you fucking freaks." Holly sneered back at me, but I silenced her with a smack across the face.

"Stop insulting my family, bitch. I seriously hate you and I can't wait for you to give birth and just die. God." I screamed and then went to the basement. "Tommy?"

_Grunt_.

"Can I sit down here with you?" I asked once I had reached the bottom of the steps. Tommy looked up at me and then nodded his head. I came and sat next to him as he worked on cleaning his chainsaw. I chill ran down my spine just having that thing close to me. "I love you."

He looked up at me and then placed his hand on his heart. His eyes beamed with delight and he smiled.


End file.
